Journey
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Title likely to change. In the POVs of Jin and Mugen as they come to the conclusion to begin a journey. Jin journeys to Shino, and Mugen to Fuu, though he doesn't know why. Divorce shelter time is up for Shino, Jin will meet her there. And Mugen has s
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except my converse...and numerous volumes of Manga. But no copyrighted terms..._**

**_Note: Everytime a page break occurs, it changes POV_**

**_Jin:_**

We parted ways, taking our own paths to whichever life the gods would carry us. Myself, I made a living doing small jobs in small towns until I found myself wanting to move on to another. Very rarely would I stay longer than a few days or a week in one village. It might have been two years after the three of us separated for the last time before the routine of spending every day and night alone finally began to bother me.

I was alone. Of course there were girls, and women, seeking my attention in some villages, and some prostitutes seeking my patronage, but by choice I never saw them again. Despite my loneliness, however, those innocent girls, desperate women, and troubled women of the street, were not what I was looking for. In fact, the more they asked, the more I thought of the one person I missed the most.

Laying my head back against the floor in my newest inn at the time, I thought back on how long it was since I met Shino. It had to have been almost 3 years, which meant she would have been getting out of the shelter soon. Realizing this, my eyes shot open from almost slumber. "She's going to be free from her husband." I told myself, at first trying to make myself believe it. "Free from the brothel."

This fact hit me in both and worried and good sense, knowing I could finally be with her, but not sure if I could make it back to her before she gets too far from me. The matter rattled through my head for several moments before I finally concluded that I had to leave the next day. I would soon make my way to that small village in which we met, hoping to find her at the dock as she returned.

I laid my head once more against the floor, this time allowing a small grin to paste itself on my face as I whispered her name aloud into the night air. "Shino."

* * *

**_Mugen:_**

No one should ever become a "fighter for hire". I thought the job would be easy, not having a boss, being free, getting paid, and always fighting. But soon I had requests to kill women and teenagers. Three years before I would have no problem, but for some reason after splitting up with Jin and Fuu, it was difficult for me to kill almost anyone. Every time I came a cross an order to kill a woman that escaped a brothel, I would be close to finishing the assignment before realizing she was only trying to escape. The fear in her eyes would get to me. The same thing with the boys. Teenagers either trying to make a living, or trying to prove they weren't children by doing something immature. Shaking them up was enough to satisfy me, but I never get paid for being a good citizen.

I ended up being chased out of numerous by angry "customers" who wanted the money from back—the few that actually bought my "pay in advance" con.

After giving up on being a fighter for hire, I tried to live off of bets. Everything from beetle fights, to human fights I bet on (sometimes jumping in a few, myself) and most of the time I lost. I got a few extra bucks every here and there, using it to buy food, and sleeping on the dusty ground, like I did with the other two. It was nights like that—being broke and without a bed—that really reminded me of being part of the trio.

I think what I normally remembered about the group was always trying to save the girls ass from trouble. She was always doing something and causing havoc. Ended up in brothels, got kidnapped, held hostage. I had to save her too many times. And she wasn't even pretty!

One night I actually got to thinking about it…why did I save her so much? She was just going to be a load off my hands. She was just a bothersome little girl, right? Seeking the "sunflower samurai" that I didn't even know if he truly existed in the first place. Why did I care if she died. One night when I was going to sleep it really bugged me.

I had heard a girl crying to a shopkeeper that she didn't have the money to pay for something and it sounded like her. Needless to say it wasn't. Anyways, I laid down against a log for the night, it being the most comfortable place to sleep at the time, and began to think. Finally I decided that I, strangely enough, didn't know. But I figured, maybe I'll figure it out if I talk to her again. Maybe I can catch myself in a moment like that where I have to save her sorry ass and I will think for a moment before doing so.

My thoughts were finally shifted however, as in the distance I heard someone scream "There he is!"

Looking closely I realized it was the guy I had bet on his rooster that lost in a fight. "Shit." With that I pulled out my sword, ready to beat them ad flee to the next town.

My final thought that evening? _I guess I'll have to hunt her down and find out._ Thus beginning my journey to find Fuu.

* * *

**_Jin:_**

I awoke early the next morning, feeling the sunlight on my face through the window. _Today is the day_. I thought. _Today is the day I begin going back to Shino._ Just hearing her name in my mind made me feel wonderful. I retrieved my katana, strapping it to my belt, followed by my wakizashi. Once I felt they were secure, I put my glasses on, and stepped out the door.

I left the inn feeling more refreshed than I had been in a long time. My stern expression could have told different however, but no one could tell that I truly was smiling. The smile I kept hidden from the world, and special for Shino. Breathing in the fresh morning air, I thought to myself. _Yes, this truly is the start of something good.

* * *

_

**_Mugen:_**

I always try to make it to the next town before I fall asleep, not wanting to sleep out in the woods and have to wake up every hour from robbers. This time however, I didn't get to sleep. By the time I reached the next town, it was sunrise. I was so pissed at first, but then decided I should get going soon anyways. The girl was usually hard to find anyways, so stalling wouldn't help. I smirked to myself, slightly excited to see the girl again, wondering if Jin would be there too. I doubted it, but maybe.

With my swords on my back, I let the sun reign down on my face, then another question played with my mind. These questions seemed to never end lately. _Why was I excited to see her?

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: This is my first Samurai Champloo fic. Not my first fic, and not even my first samurai fic. I want as much constructive criticism as possible. I will update as soon as I can. Cya love ya bye!**_

**_DPA(Pyro)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jin:_**

I kept my pace steady, though something in me was encouraging me to speed up. I attempted keeping my self controlled and senses keen. In my mind I tried to think back on how to get back to that small port city. As I came to my final conclusion I stopped. Someone was following me.

1...2...3. There were three of them. Soon surrounding me. One was behind me, one was to my right, and one to my side. None of them could have been older than 16. They each had a blunt katana pointed at me, and one was mere inches from my spine.

"Give me yer money!" Ordered the one behind me.

I sighed. It was foolish of me to think that this would be a peaceful journey. "Go. You children are not worth my time." As I finished the sentence the katana at my back was pressed against me harshly.

"I said give me yer money! You don't want to have to get hurt, do ya?" The boy to my left faltered in his stance as I pushed my sword from its sheath with my thumb.

"I will give you one last opportunity to put away that scrap metal you call a sword and go home. I don't feel like wasting my time with fools like you." I wasn't going to hurt them, but scaring them should have been easy enough.

I could see the boy on the left getting more nervous. He tried glaring at his friend behind me as a sign to go. I could tell the one to my right was nervous too, but his mask was more deceiving than those of his friends.

His voice shaking, the boy behind me gave up. "Psht, this guy looks like a bum. Come on guys, lets get going." With that the three of them ran back through the bushes.

I walked forward once again, returning to my journey to Osaka. (A/N: This was supposedly a merchant port city in the Tokugawa era. I know it still exists, but I hope this historically correct.)

* * *

**_Mugen:_**

It was daylight by the time I reached the next time. _Damn no sleep all night_. I yawned as I walked through the town in half-daze. I bumped into a few people, but oh well.

Sluggishly dragging my feet on the ground, I passed by underground gambling houses, and street smugglers with no hesitation. Before I knew it, however, I was falling onto the ground head first. I wiped my face. _What a wake up call._ Standing up I looked around. "What the hell did I trip over?" Box? No…that was over there. My feet? I'm normally a bit better of a walker than that. That kid laying on the ground? Yeah, that was probably it.

Glaring down at the kid, I told him. "Get your ass up. Look you tripped me!" The kid seemed frightened at first, but stood up none the less. I heard running footsteps from nearby, and obviously so did he, because as soon as they became audible he ran, shoving me out of his way. Once again, the kid caused me to fall face first onto the ground. Damn brat.

I stood up again, glaring in the direction he went, but shrugged, thinking it best to move on, in hopes of finding something to eat. That idea was affirmed by my stomach growling. I searched my clothes for money, knowing I didn't have any, but I had to see for myself.

"Ugh…." My knee hurt from falling, twice, I was hungry, and broke. Damn. _What did I do to deserve this? _Finally I came up with a plan. Walking to the nearest food stand I looked around. It was a fruit stand.

Backing up, I acted as though I was carefully thinking on which fruit I was buying. I nodded, walking forward, and tripped for a third time. Oranges, apples, peaches; all flying everywhere. I picked myself back up slowly. "I'm sorry, dude! I tripped over my own feet." Picking up the fruit and putting it back in the basket the merchant nodded, accepting my apology.

After the fruit was picked up and the damage fixed, I walked away, innocently apologizing again. I nervously walked around the corner, peeking behind me before reaching in my shirt, pulling out a peach. Success.

* * *

**_Mugen:_**

It was dusk before I realized I had no idea where I was. I ended up having to ask some kid "Hey, boy, where am I?" after looking at me like an idiot, he told me I was in Sendai. _Damn, how'd I get so far up north?_

Finally deciding I was tired, I walked towards the edge of town. As sluggishly as I had entered the city I found the outskirts and a opening in the trees that would be a perfect place to lie for the night. I was almost asleep when I heard someone sneaking up on me.

Damn it. I raised up, aggravated. "Who's there?" Standing now, I made my way to the bushes that were strangely shaking. Pushing back the branches I found a boy. Huddled in a little ball shaking. Probably 14. He looked up at me scared out of his mind. That's when I realized. _That's that kid I tripped over today! _

I raised up, aggravated. "Who's there?" Standing now, I made my way to the bushes that were strangely shaking. Pushing back the branches I found a boy. Huddled in a little ball shaking. Probably 14. He looked up at me scared out of his mind. That's when I realized. 

"He…"

"SHH!" Before I knew it I was yanked down in the bushes with him, and he was covering my mouth with his hand. "They're looking for me?"

I was trying to say "Let me go you little fucker!" but all that came out was "MMMMmmmmm!" Elbowing the kid in the side, he finally let go. "What the hell!"

"Shh! Don't be loud! Please!"

"Don't tell me what to do punk!" I was pissed.

The boy looked away, hearing footsteps nearby he ran again, but I grabbed him this time. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

A group of men ran by, but one stopped and looked at me. "Here he is boss!" He pointed at the kid.

The one probably known as "boss" came forward. "There you are. You know you caused a lot of trouble."

Confused, I asked him, "Is this kid your son?"

"Hell no. More like my slave. He's paying off his mother's debts. So if you'll just hand him over we'll be on our way."

I attempted to do as the man said, without any other word, but the kid clung to me.

"Don't let me go! Don't let them have me!"

The boss was certainly angry at this point. "Come one kid, there are customers asking for you!"

Now I was really confused. "What does this kid do?"

"He's a prostitute. Now give him here."

"I'm trying…wait, what?" I thought for a second. "But he's a boy!"

The man laughed. "It's the new age son, and certain men have certain needs."

Okay, that's gross. I thought for a second. Did this kid deserve that? I could tell the kid was crying as I held him in midair by his shirt. "And if I don't give him back?"

"Then you'll be in a mess of trouble." His gang pulled out katana. There were about twelve of them. And none of them stood a chance.


End file.
